Of Sunset and Kisses
by Paranoid Zephyr
Summary: After a long day, X and Zero return home. (X/Zero! Human AU and super fluffy!)


**Alright, now for your scheduled X/Zero! This si super fluff, but if anyone wants an alternate ending just ask!**

* * *

The sun was setting when they finally returned, X and Zero. The sky was painted and dyed bright oranges and deep purples and pinks, swirling together to make the twilight sky. The breeze shook leaves gently, sweet whispers on the silent summer night. The two of them had spent almost the entire day at their local park, which was close enough that it took less than ten minutes to reach. Both of them were feeling the exhaustion tugging at the corners of their minds, but ignored it in favour of enjoying themselves to the moment they parted. X even sported a bruise on his ankle from where he had fallen off of the swing set. No thanks to Zero, who thought it would be hilarious to sneak up on him and yank the chains that attached it to the metal bars.

But as every day ends, so did theirs. So they made their way back to X's house, hand in hand. X's jeans were rubbing against the bruised ankle and causing a bit discomfort, but it wasn't anything he couldn't live with. He leaned over and hit Zero's hip with his, causing him to stumble a bit. It was silent as they looked at each other, until Zero finally broke the silence and caused them both to start laughing. He, in return, hit the brunette's hip harder than X had hit is, making the green-eyed male drag him two feet into the street. X hit the other's arm, but the taller of the two just laughed again and ran back onto the sidewalk, taunting X and daring him to catch him.

And so he did. The two ran, chasing after one another and laughing despite themselves. Their game of cat and mouse lasted until the two stepped up onto X's porch. Zero's hand swept in front of him as he gave his lover a faux bow, smirking with raised brows. "Thank you, kind sir." X said, mocking an accent that sounded rather posh and snooty. It made Zero laugh again. The brunette reached down and took Zero's hand, raising the blonde to his feet. The blue-eyed male slid his hands around the shorter of the duo's waste. Deep green eyes locked with sparkling blue as X's hands found their way up to his boyfriend's neck.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they stood there, happy with simply enjoying one another's presence and embrace. it was X who finally broke the silence, speaking softly; "Thank you for joining me, Zero. I had fun today."

"It was my pleasure." He replied, leaning down. He nuzzled X's cheek, smiling against the skin. He smelled of chocolate-the same kind of ice cream they had gotten earlier. It had been one of the hottest days they've had in a while, so the vendors were selling all that they could. His smile only grew as he remembered having to wipe some of the frozen treat off of X's nose. He had leaned forwards and licked it off, which only caused the brunette to scrunch his nose up. It had reminded Zero of a rabbit, which really was fitting of his little X. Maybe he should start calling him that...

"You're way too nice." X turned his head to kiss Zero on the corner of his mouth softly. The blonde shifted to return the kiss, still smiling. X pressed himself closer to the taller blonde, one hand threading itself through his long locks, pulling out the band that held it back in a ponytail. It fell forward, cascading down his back and over the other's arms. X didn't think he would ever get over how soft Zero's hair was. It was the softest thing he's ever felt, and that was including that stupid silk tie he had worn on their first date.

They both continued, reveling in the feeling they brought-both to their bodies and hearts. They pulled back for but a moment to breathe, but soon returned their attentions to each other. Zero licked at X's lips, and the green-haired brunette parted them without hesitation. Tongues wrestled as the two explored each other's mouths. X let out a small noise as Zero snaked his hand lower, rubbing his hand on the shorter male's thigh.

The blonde's mouth left his lover's to trail kisses along his jawline, starting his way down the other's neck. His second hand reached down to grab at X's backside, the first hand joining it. He held his lover close to him as he began to such at the junction of X's neck and jaw. The grip on Zero's hand tightened as he gasped. "Z-Zero, stop..."

Zero's movements stopped immediately. His hand retreated and found themselves at the other's waist. The blonde straightened up a bit and kissed X gently. "I'm so sorry, X..."

"It's okay; I just-not yet, okay?" He said. He loved Zero-he really, truly did-but he wasn't sure if he was ready to go too much further yet. It's not that he was afraid Zero wouldn't stop (he could ask Zero to stop breathing and he probably would if it'd make X happy), but rather that he was...unsure how comfortable he was this far into their relationship. The brunette had never even kissed anyone before Zero, so he was still on the rocks about how far he was willing to go.

The blonde's grip on him tightened, and he leaned his chin on X's shoulder. "I don't want to make you do anything you're uncomfortable with. If you ever want to try anything, just let me know." he murmured against the soft chocolate that made up X's hair.

"Will do." X laughed a bit, taking Zero's face in his hands. His cheeks were a bit squished, which only amused X more. He leaned forward and kissed him, "I love you." he said.

"Love you too." Zero replied. It was a little hard to talk with his face so squished, but he didn't mind. It wasn't at if it hurt or anything. Besides, it made X laugh. And that in and of itself was worth it. He pulled his face away and quickly turned the knob of the door. He patted X's rear and gave him another smile, "Now go and get some sleep, 'kay?"

That was his Zero, X thought. He was always taking it upon himself to make sure X was doing well, even if it wasn't necessary. In reality it should've been X taking care of Zero, but the blonde's pride always got in the way of that plan. He refused to let X worry about him, to the point that he even adopted calling or texting him at odd hours or times to inform the other of what he was doing. He would always chastise him, 'You worry way too much, X! You're gonna get grey hair in your twenties.' he'd always say.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." he pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, "Goodnight."

"Good night, X." The door closed and Zero laughed before turning around and beginning his walk on the way home.

The sky was a deep blue when he returned to his place, and it reminded him of X.


End file.
